1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to electrical switching apparatus and, more particularly, to phase barriers for electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers.
2. Background Information
Electrical switching apparatus used in power distribution systems are often mounted within a housing assembly either individually or in combination with other switchgear (e.g., without limitation, circuit switching devices and circuit interrupters such as circuit breakers, contactors, motor starters, motor controllers and other load controllers).
Some electrical switching apparatus, for example, switchgear such as low-voltage circuit breakers, can be relatively large. In order to facilitate movement (e.g., installation; removal; maintenance), a sizeable circuit breaker is commonly coupled to rollers, which permit such circuit breaker to be drawn out of the housing assembly. Accordingly, such circuit breakers are commonly known as “draw-out” circuit breakers.
Power circuit breakers are typically large in size and relatively heavy and are, therefore, often mounted with other switchgear in a cabinet or other enclosure. In order to facilitate insertion and removal of the power circuit breaker with respect to the cabinet, the power circuit breaker is typically mounted within a frame, known as a cassette, which may be drawn into and out of the cabinet. Hence, the “draw-out” designation is commonly associated with this type of power circuit breaker configuration.
Many low-voltage circuit breakers, for example, employ a molded housing having a molded cover and a molded base. The operating mechanism for such circuit breakers is often mounted to the molded cover or front part of the housing, and typically includes an operating handle and/or other suitable user interface. The molded base or rear part typically includes electrical terminals. These electrical terminals sometimes comprise finger clusters, which are structured to be electrically connected, for example, to electrical conductors (e.g., without limitation, fixed stab terminals) of the cabinet. For multi-pole circuit breakers, each pole of the circuit breaker may have its own finger clusters.
It is desirable to electrically insulate the electrical terminals of one pole of the circuit breaker from the electrical terminals of the other circuit breaker poles. To accomplish this objective, one prior proposal employs a phase barrier coupled to the circuit breaker housing proximate the terminals and structured to electrically insulate the terminals from one another. However, known phase barriers consist of a one-piece custom component made to include the necessary number of compartments corresponding to the terminals of the corresponding number of circuit breaker poles. Accordingly, different phase barriers must be made for different circuit breakers having different numbers of poles. Such phase barriers also tend to require a relatively higher number of fasteners than desired to secure the phase barrier to the circuit breaker housing.
There is, therefore, room for improvement in electrical switching apparatus, such as circuit breakers, and in phase barrier apparatus therefor.